Digital Heartbeat
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Kupikir selama ini, aku tidak memiliki hati." —Armin Arlert hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kesepian. Kedatangan seorang robot penjaga bernama Irvin Smith membuat Armin mendapatkan teman baru yang selama ini ia inginkan—dan Irvin perlahan menemukan hati yang tidak dimiliki oleh robot secanggih apapun. "Aku ingin kau agar hidup kuat, dan berbahagia selamanya." / EruMin


"_Kupikir, selama ini..._

_...Aku hanyalah robot yang tak akan bisa memiliki hati."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Digital Heartbeat**_

_**.**_

_**by—Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Special for **__**Luca Delucio**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.**_

_**Quotes taken from Hatsune Miku's "VoiCE"**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_._

_._

_._

Tahun 20xx.

Tahum dimana zaman sudah berkembang pesat—dimana teknologi bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil dan sulit; kau bisa menemukan hidup yang praktis disini, dan kau bisa menjalankan hidup tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Kau bisa membuat makanan tanpa harus repot-repot memasak; kau bisa mengetahui berbagai informasi dari berbagai penjuru dunia tanpa harus repot-repot mencari sumber yang sulit didapatkan.

Kau bisa membuat replika dari seseorang walaupun tidak begitu sempurna; kau bisa memproduksi oksigen walaupun pepohonan semakin menipis keberadaannya.

—Dan kau bisa dilidungi oleh sesuatu...

Tanpa harus khawatir orang yang melindungimu akan terluka.

.

.

.

"Armin, lihat! Untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan, aku membeli sebuah _Guardian Android _hari ini. Dia tampan, bukan?"

Anak kecil dengan iris biru muda itu menatap lelaki tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya—ditunjukkan dengan bangga oleh ibunya. Lelaki dengan iris berwarna biru yang begitu cerah—seperti langit tanpa awan. Namun—kekosongannya sama.. dengan langit yang tak berawan tersebut.

"..Untuk apa kita membeli dia, bu?"

"Armin—dia ini dibelikan untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu, 'kan, ayah dan ibu jarang sekali berada di rumah, sementara kau tak boleh ditinggalkan sendirian.."

Ingin sekali Armin menjawab dengan manjanya, '_Kalau memang meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah itu berbahaya, kenapa kau tidak diam saja di rumah menemaniku?',_ namun pikiran itu ia tepis sejauh mungkin.

Ia menatap wajah baru di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah—dia orang yang mulai saat ini akan selalu menemani Armin.

"—Jadi, dia akan jadi teman baruku?" Raut wajahnya kini sedikit menjadi cerah—senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Penjaga. **BUKAN **teman."

"—Salam kenal, tuan penjaga! Siapa namamu?"

Dengan penuh harap—lelaki kecil tersebut menunggu jawaban dari teman baru di hadapannya. Menunggu dan ingin tahu, seperti apa suara yang akan ia buat, seperti apa responnya dari setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan..

"Irvin Smith."

—Armin Arlert saat itu tak peduli dengan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu hanyalah sebuah robot penjaga; Armin menganggap bahwa hari itu, ia mendapatkan teman baru.

Armin tak peduli bahwa lelaki di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah robot yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya saja; di hari itu, Armin berpikir bahwa mungkin..

Ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi.

"Tuan Irvin, ayo main bersamaku!"

—Dan terus berharap.

.

.

.

Robot penjaga tak memiliki emosi. Mereka bahkan tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit; mereka dibuat untuk melindungi seseorang atau sebuah keluarga dari ancaman; mereka sama seperti senjata hidup yang dipakai oleh manusia seenaknya.

Armin sudah melihat beberapa produk robot penjaga yang dipamerkan dari layar televisi—matanya selalu tidak menunjukan rasa tertarik; ia pikir, itu hanyalah barang biasa yang tak akan membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang.

—namun ketika ia bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru langit tersebut—ia merasa bahwa teorinya selama ini salah.

Irvin Smith—pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia merasa bahwa robot di hadapannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda—di layar televisi, semua robot penjaga yang dipamerkan terkesan dingin dan kaku; Armin bahkan tak memiliki pikiran untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai 'teman'nya.

—Tetapi,

_Irvin Smith berbeda._

Walaupun ia tak memperlihatkan raut wajah yang bermacam-macam layaknya manusia pada umumnya—Irvin terlihat hangat dan lembut, terlihat seperti sosok manusia pada umumnya—Armin ingin berteman dengannya.

Sulit untuk bisa membuat sebuah robot penjaga menjadi temanmu—Armin tahu akan hal itu. Namun jika belum berusaha, ia tak akan tahu hasilnya, bukan?

Maka dari itu—ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Tuan Irvin, mulai hari ini, kita adalah teman!"

—Berharap bahwa tangan dingin itu akan meraih uluran tangan kecilnya.

Terdiam dan menatap dengan iris mata yang kosong untuk sesaat—pemilik surai pirang terlihat ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Namun senyum dan ketulusan Armin tak sedikitpun memudar—ia masih meninggikan harapannya.

"..Aku akan melindungimu."

—Dingin.

Tangan yang menyentuhnya dingin; namun lembut. Armin tersenyum ceria—bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan, tapi setidaknya, uluran tangan itu diterima olehnya—pertanda bahwa hari yang baru akan mereka mulai bersama.

Dan meski hanya untuk sesaat—

Armin melihat senyum yang tak terlukis di wajah Irvin—meski tak terlihat, Armin tahu bahwa robot itu tersenyum.

"Suatu hari, aku ingin benar-benar membuatmu tersenyum!"

—Armin Arlert baru saja mendapatkan teman baru, sebuah robot penjaga yang begitu hangat di matanya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari ia lewati bersama Irvin Smith; sebuah robot penjaga yang kini menjadi teman barunya.

Di mansion yang sangat besar ini, biasanya Armin selalu sendirian—bermain hanya ditemani dengan kucing kesayangannya di taman belakang. Terkadang bahkan hanya buku-buku perpustakaan saja yang menemani harinya, namun kini—ia memiliki seseorang di sampingnya.

"Tuan Irvin, kau suka membaca buku?"

Sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru yang rapi dibawanya; ditunjukkan dengan penuh senyum di hadapan lelaki yang bahkan tak memiliki ekspresi wajah.

"—Ada sistem yang terpasang di dalam tubuhku untuk bisa membaca, jadi—"

Armin memotong jawaban Irvin dengan suara tawa—"Bukan, bukan itu! Aku bertanya, apakah kau suka membaca buku, atau tidak?"

"..Aku belum pernah membaca buku sebelumnya.."

"—Eeeh?! Kenapa bisa? Buku itu menakjubkan, loh! Di dalamnya banyak pengetahuan yang tersembunyi dan lengkap, meskipun sudah ada komputer untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan—tetap saja mereka tak mengalahkan isi dari buku-buku ini. Membaca buku itu menyenangkan!"

Armin membuka buku tersebut—ia membuka lembar pertama, dan menunjukkan beberapa tulisan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lihat—katanya, ini dunia sebelum berkembang seperti sekarang ini! bagus, bukan? Karena tidak bisa memproduksi oksigen sendiri, pepohonan masih banyak tumbuh dimana-mana.. dan karena belanja tidak bisa dilakukan dari rumah, orang-orang pergi ke tempat yang sama beramai-ramai untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan.. benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Senyumnya semakin lebar—wajahnya betul-betul menunjukkan sinar yang tak biasa; Irvin memperhatikan tuan mudanya yang memang ramah dan murah senyum ini semenjak hari pertama, namun Irvin menyadari satu hal bahwa Armin akan semakin ceria ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang ia sukai—buku, bunga, dunia yang dulu ia idamkan..

"—Apa tuan muda tidak suka, dengan dunia yang sekarang ini?"

"...Eh?"

"Tidak, itu.. tuan muda terlihat... lebih menyukai dunia yang dulu, yang belum seperti sekarang ini. Kenapa?"

—Kenapa?

Armin selalu berpikir bahwa dunia yang serba praktis seperti ini hanya membuat orang-orang semakin menjauh darinya.

Karena mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau—masing-masing manusia jadi menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Jarak antar manusia semakin menjauh—dibanding berinteraksi dengan manusia di dekatnya, mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati kecanggihan dari dunia baru yang mereka miliki.

—Armin membenci semua itu.

Ayahnya menjadi orang sibuk yang lebih memilih untuk bekerja tanpa henti—dunia kerjanya menjadi pilihan yang menurutnya 'menyenangkan'. Sementara Ibunya lebih memilih untuk selalu pergi mengunjungi berbagai negara dan meninggalkan Armin—menurut Ibunya, dunia itu lebih menyangkan daripada terus berada di sisi Armin dan selalu ada untuknya.

"Dunia yang baru ini merebut segalanya dariku—dunia ini membuatku kesepian."

Terbayang di benaknya; kalau saja dunia masih seperti dulu, mungkin ia bisa pergi ke sekolah dan bermain dengan teman-temannya—tak perlu belajar dan melakukan segala sesuatunya di dalam rumah.

Terbayang di benaknya; kalau saja dunia masih seperti dulu, ayahnya mungkin akan pulang setiap malam dan menemaninya belajar, dan setiap hari minggu, ia akan bermain bersamanya.

Dan terbayang di benaknya—kalau dunia masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin ibunya akan ada setiap hari untuk menemaninya membaca buku, dan membuatkannya makan siang dan makan malam.

"Kala begitu, anda membenci dunia ini?" —Entah rasa penasaran atau ada hal lain yang membuat Irvin bertanya, namun..

"—Tidak juga. Kalau dunia ini tidak ada, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu tuan Irvin, bukan?"

—Namun..

"Aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Sekarang, tuan Irvin adalah teman berharga milikku. Jadi, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan aku, ya?"

Ada sesuatu yang aneh; mungkin di dalam tubuhnya ada hal lain yang terpasang, sesuatu yang robot lainnya tak punya..

"—Aku akan melindungimu." 

Namun—kenapa ya, hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban?

.

.

.

"Hey, tuan Irvin, kau tidak mau makan kuenya? Ada banyak, loh.. kue ini enak!"

"—Aku tidak perlu makan. Tuan muda saja yang memakan kuenya,"

"Humm.. tapi, kau bisa makan, bukan? Atau tidak bisa?"

"Aku bisa memakan kuenya, untuk menjadi tambahan energi, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, cobalah kuenya! Christa itu pandai membuat kue, dijamin rasanya enak!"

Armin memotong kecil kue coklat miliknya—kemudian ia menusuk kue itu dengan garpu, dan menulurkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Irvin.

"Ayo! Aku tidak bohong, rasa kuenya enak!"

"...Tapi—"

"Bahkan orang yang tak suka makanan manis seperti tuan Levi pun suka dengan kue buatan Christa! Ayolah, makan kuenya, kumohon..."

Dengan tatapan mata yang begitu memohon—Irvin tak bisa menghindari perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Rasanya seperti... hangat, dan.. lembut.

"Tuan muda jangan memohon seperti itu, aku akan memakan kuenya." Walau tanpa emosi seperti biasanya—Irvin akhirnya mengalah dan memakan potongan kecil kue tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh lainnya ketika potongan kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya—manis, dan dengan otomatis program di dalam otaknya dapat menganalisa segala macam bahan yang ada di dalam potongan kecil kue tersebut—namun, ada satu bahan yang rasanya tidak ia kenal, dan tidak ada di dalam memorinya.

"Enak bukan? Hehe, Christa punya resep sendiri kalau membuat kue, makanya enak!"

"—Rasanya aneh.."

"...Eh? Tuan Irvin tidak suka kuenya?"

"Bukan, rasanya manis dan lezat, tapi sepertinya ada rasa yang berbeda, tidak terdaftar di dalam memoriku.."

—Armin melukiskan senyum lebarnya. Ah, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'rasa' berbeda itu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Christa punya resep tersendiri! Karena setiap membuat kue-kue tersebut—" Armin kembali memotong kecil kue miliknya, dan mengulurkan potongan baru ke arah Irvin di hadapannya. "Ia membuatnya dengan penuh cinta."

—Cinta hanya bisa dirasakan oleh hati; dan sebuah robot tak memiliki yang namanya hati.

Irvin mengerti akan hal tersebut—seharusnya ia hanya menerima 'rasa' itu dalam waktu singkat dan sesaat, rasa itu akan pergi dengan cepat dan tak akan pernah ia rasakan kembali.

Namun, entah kenapa..

Dirinya masih bsia merasakan hangat dan lembut yang rasanya tak familiar itu—rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Irvin kembali melahap potongan kue di hadapannya—setiap ia melakukan hal itu, Armin melemparkan senyum bahagia.

Dan ketika Irvin melihat senyum itu; rasanya sama dengan bahan kue yang begitu asing di memorinya tersebut.

"—Aku akan melindungimu."

Dan masih hal itu yang ia lontarkan; untuk mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' pun, entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa.

.

.

.

"Aturan permainannya mudah—aku akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat, dan kau harus mencariku ketika kau sudah selesai berhitung sampai sepuluh. Kalau kau menemukan aku, kau menang!"

"Tapi, tuan muda, kalau kau menghilang saat bersembunyi—atau kalau aku tak bisa menemukanmu secepat mungkin, itu berbahaya.."

"Tenang saja! Kalau tuan Irvin, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan aku, dimanapun aku berada."

Armin berbalik dan berlari jauh meninggalkan Irvin—bersiap mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Irvin terdiam sejenak; memandangi sosok kecil tersebut yang berlari meninggalkannya—

Kenapa rasanya aneh, ya? Rasanya seperti, ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, dan ia merasakan sakit yang seharusnya tak bisa ia rasakan—ketika melihat sosok itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Bukankah..

Ia seharusnya tidak memiliki hati?

"—Tuan Irvin, kau sudah boleh mulai berhitung, loh.."

"Ah—aku mengerti. Satu, dua.."

—Walau hanya sepuluh detik..

"Tiga, empat..."

Rasanya begitu menakutkan; membayangkan bahwa ia tak akan bisa menemukan sosok Armin yang bersembunyi, dan mereka tak akan bisa bertemu kembali..

"Lima, enam..."

Kenapa?

"Tujuh, delapan.."

Bukankah seharusnya ia—

"Sembilan—sepuluh."

Tidak memiliki hati untuk bisa merasakan?

"Aku akan menemukanmu; aku harus menemukanmu."

Tapi ia harus menemukan Armin sekarang juga—sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya berkata begitu.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Armin, anda dimana?"

Mencari di balik semak-semak, di bawah meja, di taman—dan masih belum ditemukan. Irvin mulai cemas, rasa cemasnya semakin membesar setiap detik karena Armin masih belum ia temukan.

Irvin kini berlari menuju taman depan—bunga Felicia menghiasi di pinggir jalan setapak yang ia pijak untuk berlari. Meski tak memiliki nafas dan tak bisa mengeluarkan keringat—Irvin merasa energinya berkurang karena kelelahan mencari.

Menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya—Irvin merasakan kehadiran seseorang tak jauh darinya. Berpikir bahwa itu mungkin saja Armin—ia mengabaikan energinya yang mulai menipis, dan berjalan menuju arah dimana disana ada suara nafas dan detak jantung—

"Tuan Irvin, kau menemukan aku!"

Disambut dengan dua lengan kecil yang melingkar di tubuhnya—mendekap dengan erat, Irvin tak bisa berkata apapun.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali—perasaan yang bahkan tak bsia didefinisikan oleh sebuah robot paling canggih sekalipun. Hangat yang melingkar di tubuhnya begitu bertentangan dengan dingin yang tubuhnya berikan; dan senyum yang begitu polos itu, tak bisa ia balas dengan senyum yang sama.

—Wajahnya tak bisa membuat emosi apapun, meskipun saat ini,

Ia sebenarnya ingin tersenyum.

Membalas dekapan lelaki kecil tersebut perlahan—Irvin menepuk pelan puncak kepala Armin dan membelai surai pirangnya perlahan—syukurlah, pikirnya.

_Syukurlah, aku bisa menemukanmu.._

"—Tuan muda, kenapa bersembunyi terlalu jauh? Tuan muda membuatku khawatir."

"—Ehehe, soalnya, aku ingin mengambil ini!"

Tangan kecil yang selalu terulur untuk dirinya itu—kini kembali muncul di hadapannya. Dengan setangkai bunga Lily berwarna putih yang begitu indah..

"...Bunga?"

"Ehehe, iya! Di sebelah sana, yang tumbuh bukan bunga Felicia—tapi bunga Lily. Jadi aku mengambil bunga ini untuk tuan Irvin!"

"..Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi? Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasih—karena sudah mau menjadi temanku, karena selama ini selalu ada di sampingku, karena kau sudah menemukanku—karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Terima kasih, tuan Irvin."

—Terima kasih, kata-kata sederhana itu bahkan terdengar begitu berharga untuknya..

Menerima setangkai bunga Lily tersebut—Irvin kembali menepuk ujung kepala Armin dengan lembut.

"—Aku akan... melindungimu."

—Ah, masih, ia tak sanggup mengucapkan 'terima kasih'...

.

.

.

_Tik, tok, tik, tok.._

Detik jam sudah ribuan kali berputar—Irvin masih berdiri tanpa merasa lelah di depan pintu. Menunggu tuan mudanya yang masih belajar di dalam ruang perpustakaan bersama guru yang tak ia kenal—Irvin melihat ke arah jendela.

Begitu sunyi dan tenang—mungkin jika ada satu buah jarum terjatuh ke atas lantai, bunyinya akan terdengar begitu keras. Kesunyian ini terlalu menelan segala suara yang ada.

"—Tuan Irvin!"

Mendengar ada sebuah suara memecah kesunyian—Irvin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mengetahui bahwa itu bukan suara Armin yang memanggil namanya. Terlihat Christa disana, dengan raut wajah yang tak terlihat bahagia—namun terlihat cemas dan ketakutan.

"...Ada apa, nona Christa?"

"Di—di luar!"

"Di luar?" Irvin kembali menoleh ke arah jendela—matanya kini ia buat untuk memperbesar semua visi yang ia tangkap; tepat di gerbang, ada beberapa robot sejenis dirinya berdiri dengan berbagai senjata. "...Ancaman. aku mendeteksi bahaya. Kode merah di aktifkan."

"Mereka adalah pasukan dari musuh—kau tahu 'kan, soal perang dingin di negara ini.. tampaknya, kini mereka mulai menyerang secara langsung." Christa menelan ludah, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau tunggulah disini, jagalah tuan muda sebisamu—" Irvin membuka kunci jendela besar di hadapannya dan menatap lurus ke depan—ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.. "Aku harus melindungi tuan muda."

"Eh? Tunggu—tuan Irvin?!"

Kata-kata Christa tak didengarnya—bersamaan dengan Irvin yang sudah turun melalui jendela dan berlari menuju gerbang.

Meski harus merusak dirinya sendiri—

...Ia harus melindungi Armin.

Bukan hanya karena itu adalah tugasnya—bukan karena pemikiran itu memang sudah dipasang di dalam tubuh dan memorinya semenjak awal;

—Ia ingin melindungi Armin sebagai temannya..

..Dan sebagai orang yang ia sayangi.

"Lima robot penyerang level tujuh terdeteksi, masing-masing membawa senjata laser jenis _**AF-2-01.**_" Irvin mengeluarkan senjata yang sama dari tangan kanannya—senjata yang memang semenjak awal terpasang di tubuhnya. "—Akan segera dilenyapkan dalam batas waktu tiga puluh menit."

Meski harus merusak dirinya sendiri—

"Musuh terdeteksi; jarak tiga meter dari arah barat.."

Ia harus—

"Akan segera dilenyapkan sebelum target berhasil melukai penghuni mansion."

Melindungi Armin.

"—Aku akan melindungi tuan muda."

.

.

.

"Eh, Christa? Dimana tuan Irvin?"

"A-ah! Tuan muda—ah, itu, tuan Irvin... dia—"

Armin menatap salah satu pelayan di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya—sikap Christa terasa aneh dan begitu penuh kecemasan. Dan lebih anehnya lagi—Irvin tidak ada disini, padahal biasanya, ia selalu menunggu Armin di depan pintu.

"Dimana tuan Irvin..?" Armin kembali bertanya—kali ini, dengan nada suara yang sedikit khawatir; entah kenapa, ia merasa..

Takut.

"Christa, dimana tuan Irvin?!"

—Kenapa ia tak ada disini?

"—Aku ada disini, tuan muda."

Armin dan Christa menoleh bersamaan—iris mereka menangkap sosok Irvin dengan pakaiannya yang kini kotor, dan tubuhnya yang penuh goresan. Surai pirangnya juga kini begitu berantakan—namun wajahnya tak berubah; tanpa emosi, membuat Armin tidak bisa menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

Ia selalu ada disana.

"Tuan Irvin! Tuan Irvin dari mana saja—kenapa tubuhmu penuh goresan?!" Armin berlari ke arah lelaki tersebut—menyentuh tiap goresan di tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemas, "Christa, panggilkan ahli reparasi—sekarang, kumohon!"

"A-ah, baik!"

"—Aku baik-baik saja, tuan muda.."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Meski kau tidak menunjukan emosi apapun—aku tahu, kau kesakitan, bukan..?" Armin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Irvin—terasa dingin.. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, Irvin.."

—Irvin...

Untuk pertama kalinya—ia senang mendengar nama miliknya tersebut diucapkan oleh suara kecil yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya—

Ia senang karena Armin begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tuan muda, jangan menangis.."

"Kau membuatku khawatir! Apa yang habis kau lakukan, sih? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu, kenap—"

"—Bunga Lily.." Irvin memotong pertanyaan Armin, "Tadi ada angin besar.. aku hanya.. melindungi bunga Lily kesukaan tuan muda agar tidak rusak, dan aku berkali-kali terjatuh."

—Ia tak ingin membuat Armin khawatir lebih jauh lagi.

"...Sungguh? Kau sampai berantakan seperti ini—hanya demi bunga Lily?"

—Ia tak ingin..

"Iya, tuan muda. Saya tidak berbohong."

Melihat Armin menangis.

"...Fuuh—syukurlah.. aku kira, kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya..." Armin menyeka air matanya—sebuah senyum tipis ia torehkan di wajah. "Sebentar lagi, Christa akan datang dengan beberapa orang yang akan memperbaikimu—jadi, jangan khawatir, ya?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Oh, dan.. terima kasih, karena sudah melindungi bunga Lily."

Armin berbalik dan kini berjalan di hadapan Irvin—dan sosok yang membelakangi tubuhnya tersebut, terlihat begitu jauh dari jangkauannya saat ini.

"Aku akan melindungimu.."

—Maaf karena telah berbohong.

.

.

.

_**I thought I don't feel anything, **_

_**But the truth is... **_

_**It hurts so much.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Salju..." 

Butiran putih yang terasa dingin berjatuhan dari langit—warna putih kini menutupi kaca jendela, membuat bocah kecil tersebut harus berkali-kali menghapus warna putih tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

"—Lihat, Irvin! Salju! Kau pernah lihat salju sebelumnya?"

Irvin sudah terbiasa dengan Armin yang memanggilnya hanya dengan nama saja kali ini—dan mengikuti arah pandang Armin yang melihat butiran es tersebut jatuh ke bumi, Irvin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tapi di memoriku terpasang berbagai informasi tentang salju—"  
"—Eeeh? Jadi, kau belum pernah melihat salju sebelumnya?" Armin menatap Irvin dengan mulut yang terbuka—tidak percaya karena ada orang yang belum pernah melihat salju sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melihat dan merasakannya secara langsung! Salju memang dingin, tapi menyenangkan loh, bermain dengan salju!"

Armin menarik lengan Irvin dan menyeretnya perlahan, menuju pintu depan. "Ayo!"

"—Tuan muda, mantelmu.."

"Bajuku sudah cukup hangat! Ayo kita buat boneka salju~"

—Rasanya aneh.

Merasakan butiran es yang perlahan bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang dilapisi metal dan baja terasa aneh. Irvin menatap butiran es yang menari di sekelilingnya—ia dapat merasakan dingin, walaupun tubuhnya tak akan bisa merasa kedinginan akan cuaca seperti ini. Tetapi, tetap saja.. rasanya, aneh.

"Irvin, gulung salju yang ada di bawah seperti ini—sampai membentuk bola! Lalu, kita susun menjadi boneka salju!"

"Tuan muda, saljunya semakin lebat—"  
"Tidak apa-apa! Nanti Christa akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk kita," Armin tertawa kecil. "Lihat, aku sudah buat bola salju yang besar!"

—Namun, melihat tawa yang ceria itu; dingin yang ia rasakan memudar seketika.

"...Tuan muda, saya tidak tanggung jawab kalau anda terkena flu.."

"Tidak akan, tidak akan! Tenang saja~"

—Sekali-kali, mengikuti dunia Armin yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan juga tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

.

.

.

"—Hatchii!"

"..Tuan muda, sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu lama bermain salju di luar.. anda tidak memakai mantel."

"Ukhh.. kupikir, coklat hangat dari Christa akan membuatku hangat sesudahnya—HATCHII!"

"Tuan muda diam di depan perapian saja, saya akan ambilkan selimut. Anda bisa menghangatkan diri sampai waktu makan malam tiba.."

"Ungh.."

Sorot mata Irvin terlihat sedikit lembut ketika menatap Armin yang sedang menghangatkan diri saat ini—terlihat begitu mungil dan manis. Irvin dengan cepat mengambil selimut tebal dengan warna biru muda yang menghiasi—ia tak mau membuat tuan muda kesayangannya menungu.

Irvin merentangkan selimut tersebut dan membalut tubuh Armin yang betul-betul kedinginan—Armin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat membalut tubuhnya. Irvin dengan lembut menutupi tubuh Armin dengan kain tebal tersebut—berharap agar rasa dingin di tubuh Armin akan menghilang; ia merasa kasihan melihat tuan mudanya menggigil seperti itu.

"Aku akan membawakan makan malam sekarang; sup hangat buatan nona Christa sepertinya sudah selesai. Tuan muda tunggu disini, ya?"

Irvin beranjak perlahan—bersiap untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian—

"...Jangan pergi."

Ia merasakan tangan kecil meraih ujung kemejanya.

"...Tuan muda...?"

"Jangan pergi... Irvin disini saja. Nanti Christa akan membawakan makan malamnya kesini.."

"Ah, tapi—"

"Aku masih kedinginan. Selimutnya tidak cukup."

"Anda mau selimut tambahan?"

"—Tidak. Aku ingin dipeluk Irvin agar tubuhku jadi hangat."

—Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali.

"Tuan muda, tubuh saya dingin, nanti.."

"Tidak, Irvin hangat, kok. Tidak apa-apa—percayalah padaku."

"Tuan muda.."  
"Kumohon?"

Perasaan yang meluap di dada, perasaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan—

"...Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau tuan muda terkena flu."

"—Ehehe, tidak akan!"

Armin memberi ruang untuk Irvin duduk di sampingnya—selimut besar itu ia rentangkan, membuat Irvin kini ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Kedua lengan Irvin perlahan melingkar di tubuh kecil Armin—hangat. Meski kedinginan—tubuh Armin terasa begitu hangat jika bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang merupakan benda buatan hasil tangan manusia.

Armin perlahan semakin tenggelam di dalam dekapannya—meski tubuh sebuah robot, entah mengapa rasanya begitu hangat dan lembut. Armin menyukai kehangatan ini—kelembutannya, aroma tubuhnya..

Armin menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri Irvin.

Malam itu, ditemani dengan salju yang berjatuhan—

Mereka berdua merasakan hangat yang tak pernah mereka temukan sebelumnya; di dalam pelukan masing-masing. Bahkan perapian dan selimut tebal tak setara dengan kehangatan yang mereka rasa saat ini.

—Seperti ini saja sudah cukup..

Mereka tak ingin terpisah.

.

.

.

_**It's excruciating, It's painful, It's lonely, It hurts—**_

_**..I want to cry.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Permainan pianomu semakin membaik, tuan muda."

"Ehehe, terima kasih! Ini semua karena Mikasa yang mengajariku dengan baik.." Armin kembali menyentuh tuts piano dengan jemarinya—perlahan, gerakan jemarinya membentuk nada yang menjadi sebuah lagu. Sungguh suatu alunan yang begitu nyaman untuk indra pendengaran; Irvin yang seharusnya tak bisa merasakan seperti apa lagu yang betul-betul indah pun, bisa mengerti akan hal tersebut.

"_**Serangan yang terjadi di sektor lima**_—"

Irvin mengalihkan fokusnya dari alunan piano tersebut ke arah televisi—seorang pembawa berita tengah berbicara dan memberikan informasi dengan tulisan yang terpampang dengan huruf besar, "**PERANG TERBUKA SUDAH DIMULAI.". **Irvin terdiam sejenak—kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arah tuan mudanya.

"Irvin, kau menyukai lagu ini?"

"Eh—" Irvin kembali mendengar alunan piano itu untuk sesaat. "..Iya."

"Lagu ini judulnya _**'White Lily',**_" Armin tersenyum ke arahnya, "Kau tahu? Ada legenda bahwa Lily dulu adalah bunga yang selalu diremehkan—bunga lain selalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi rumput liar yang tak akan tumbuh indah dan cantik. Namun Lily selalu yakin bahwa dirinya akan mekar dengan cantik—ia membuat akarnya tumbuh kuat di atas tanah. Lily selalu berusaha dan percaya kepada dirinya sendiri—sampai suatu hari, ia benar-benar mekar dengan cantik dan membuat bunga lainnya berubah pikiran."

Lily putih yang terus berusaha untuk hidup—

Agar menjadi cantik dan berbahagia..

"—Bunga Lily mengingatkan aku kepadamu," Armin tertawa kecil. "Meski manusia lain menganggap robot penjaga hanyalah senjata hidup untuk melindungi kita—tapi sosokmu di mataku terlihat lebih besar daripada itu, terlihat begitu lembut dan indah—layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Dan suatu hari—kau akan membuktikan hal itu kepada manusia di seluruh dunia."

"...Kenapa tuan muda bisa berpikir—bahwa aku berbeda?"

"Ung?" Armin menghentikan permainan pianonya—ia terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah? Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan kuat seperti bunga Lily—agar bisa berbahagia, suatu hari nanti."

"_**Penyerangan sudah sampai ke sektor delapan, harap bagi warga yang tinggal di daerah utara untuk berjaga-jaga dan mengungsi ke kantor walikota**_—"

"Apakah.." Irvin memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya sesaat; "Jika suatu hari nanti aku berbahagia, tuan muda akan ada di sampingku?"

"_**Bagi yang tinggal di daerah barat, lakukan evakuasi segera**_—"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan ada di sisi Irvin selamanya!"

.

_...Selamanya?_

_._

—_**BRAK!**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Irvin dan Armin menghentikan perbincangan mereka—bersama-sama, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan wanita yang memiliki fitur wajah mirip dengan Armin berdiri di sana. Christa tampak berdiri di belakang wanita tersebut; menundukkan wajahnya dan menunjukan rasa sedih, entah mengapa.

"...Armin.."

"—Ibu? Tumben sekali ibu pulang!" Armin tersenyum lebar seraya turun dari kursi piano putih miliknya—"Apa ibu pulang untuk merayakan natal?"

"—Ikutlah denganku, Armin. Kita akan pergi dari sini."

.

"_Apakah.. Jika suatu hari nanti aku berbahagia, tuan muda akan ada di sampingku?"_

_._

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan ada di sisi Irvin selamanya!"_

_._

"...Eh?"

.

.

.

_**I thought I don't feel anything, **_

_**But..**_

_**The truth is..**_

_**.**_

"Tunggu—Ibu, kenapa kita tidak membawa Irvin?!"

"—Dia tetap tinggal disini, dia akan melindungi rumah ini."

"Tapi—" Armin menoleh ke arah Irvin yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya—Ibunya tak berhenti menarik tangannya untuk pergi menjauh. Dari kejauhan, Armin dapat melihat Irvin melambaikan tangannya—seakan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

—Kenapa?

Walau masih dengan wajah yang miskin akan emosi—

Armin seolah melihat Irvin ingin menangis di jauh sana.

"Selamat tinggal, tuan muda.." Irvin masih melambaikan tangannya—ia melihat Armin mengulurkan lengannya, seolah ia ingin Irvin untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut—

—Namun, ia tak bisa menggapainya.

..Irvin sudah tidak bisa menggapainya lagi.

"Aku akan hidup kuat..." Irvin perlahan berhenti melambaikan tangannya—wajahnya terasa panas. "...Dan berbahagia."

—Walau tak terlihat,

Irvin merasakan ada air mata mengalir turun di wajahnya..

.

.

_**That warmth, and that gentleness, aren't here anymore..**_

—_**so, would you listen to this song?**_

_._

_._

—_**BOOM!**_

Terpecah dari lamunannya—Irvin kini merasakan bahaya yang menghampiri. Berlari ke pintu depan, ia dapat melihat dunia yang betul-betul berbeda—

Langitnya tak berwarna biru lagi; salju yang turun kini lebih mirip dengan pisau es yang terlihat menyayat hati.

Kobaran api tak bisa padam meskipun butiran es terus menjatuhi dirinya—asap hitam terlihat menjadi penghias di seluruh penjuru kota.

Dunianya betul-betul sudah berubah..

Taman bunga Lily itu sudah rusak—

Tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan coklat hangat—

Tak ada lagi suara dentingan piano yang mengalun di ruang tengah—

...Tak ada lagi Armin di sisinya.

Ia sendirian.

"..Aku harus tetap hidup.." Irvin mengeluarkan senjata dari tangan kanan miliknya—menatap lurus ke arah musuh yang mulai berdatangan. "Hidup dengan kuat dan.. berbahagia."

—_Meski harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.._

_Meski ia tidak bisa.._

_Melihat senyuman itu lagi..._

Puluhan musuh ada di hadapannya; kali ini, musuhnya terlihat jauh lebih mempersiapkan diri dibanding sebelumnya—senjata mereka lebih kuat dan canggih, level mereka semua mungkin sebanding dengan Irvin.

Tetapi..

"Aku harus hidup kuat—"

Irvin menyerang musuh yang paling dekat dengan posisinya—menutup semua emosi dan membuang semua pikirannya yang berpikir bahwa mustahil untuk bisa menang..

"—Dan berbahagia.."

Irvin sudah menutup semua rasa sakitnya—ia menyerang musuh yang perlahan menghampirinya.

...Ia harus tetap hidup, bukan?

"Karena ketika berbahagia nanti—"

Irvin merasakan sesuatu menembus kaki kirinya—tak peduli, ia tak harus peduli akan rasa sakit dan luka di tubuhnya..

"..Tuan muda akan berada di sampingku lagi."

.

.

.

"—Ukh.."

Entah sudah berapa lama Christa menatap bocah kecil yang menangis di hadapannya.

Menahan rasa sakit karena harus melihat Armin menangis dan bersedih semenjak datang di mansion lain keluarga Arlert yang aman dari perang ini—memang tidak mudah. Armin dan juga dirinya sudah pasti selamat jika mereka tetap diam disini; mereka sudah berada di daerah dimana musuh tak tertarik untuk mendatanginya.

Namun hal itu tak membuat Armin maupun Christa bahagia—Christa harus merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya karena melihat Armin yang terus menangis; dan Armin harus merasakan sakit karena ia harus menerima kenyataan..

Bahwa Irvin tak ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"..Tuan muda, jangan menangis.."

"—Irvin tidak ada disini..."

"Tuan muda—"  
"Aku ingin bertemu Irvin.."

—Menyadari usahanya gagal, Christa berhenti berbicara. Kini matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit malam—pukul tujuh, pasti musuh sudah berhenti menyerang jika matahari sudah terbenam..

Mungkin, ada satu hal yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan.

"...Tuan muda, perjalanan akan memakan waktu dua jam.."

"...Eh?"

"Kalau kita tak pergi sekarang.. nanti kita akan sampai terlalu larut," Christa mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung dan mengambil mantel kecil milik Armin, "Aku akan membawa kereta kudanya. Tuan muda, cepat bersiap-siap!"

"—Christa.."

—Armin menyeka air matanya—masih bisakah ia bertemu dengan Irvin?

.

.

.

"—Akh!"

Senjata milik Irvin terlempar jauh—tubuhnya sudah benar-benar rusak. Ia sudah kehilangan kaki kirinya dan tangan kanannya—pakaiannya sudah robek di beberapa tempat.

Tiga musuh yang tersisa mengelilinginya—musuh dengan level tinggi, dan mereka semua masih memiliki banyak energi dan juga senjata yang masih mulus—tanpa kerusakan.

—Bisakah ia bertahan hidup?

Irvin berdiri—hendak berlari mengambil senjatanya yang terlempar jauh, namun kali ini musuh mengincar kakinya yang tersisa—kaki kanan miliknya kini lenyap.

Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dia terlihat sudah tidak bisa bergerak—sekarang hancurkan target utama kita," robot penghancur di hadapannya kini menoleh—arah pandangnya menuju kepada sebuah bangunan yang tak asing di mata Irvin. "Hancurkan mansion tersebut tanpa sisa, ikuti perintah ketua."

—Mansion dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Armin.

Mansion dimana mereka bermain petak umpet bersama, berbagi kue bersama—mansion dimana Armin dan Irvin pertama kali menemukan kehangatan yang tak familiar, rumah dimana Armin memainkan piano untuknya..

—Tempat dimana Armin memberikan bunga Lily untuknya..

"—TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Irvin bangkit meski hanya dengan setengah kakinya—musuh yang sempat lengah melemparkan tembakan di tangan kirinya yang berusaha meraih senjata. Tembakan tersebut tak akurat—Irvin tidak kehilangan tangan kirinya, namun ia terjatuh kembali ke atas tanah.

"Ia masih bisa bergerak..?"

"Ia juga terlihat marah," Musuh kembali mengangkat senjatanya—"..Hey, dia menangis."

—_Bukankah seharusnya.._

_..Aku tidak merasakan apapun?_

"Apa dia bukan _Guardian Android?"_

"Tapi tubuhnya tidak hancur seperti manusia."

"—Tapi dia memiliki emosi dan bisa menangis."

_Mungkin dari kehangatan dan keramahan itu_—

_Aku mendapatkan hati yang mereka semua tidak miliki._

"Kalian tidak boleh—menghancurkan rumah tersebut.."

.

_Mungkin tanpa aku sadari, entah sedari kapan_—

_Aku memiliki detak jantungku sendiri;_

_Aku memiliki emosiku sendiri;_

_...Aku memiliki hati._

_._

"_**Kode biru di aktifkan—senjata gawat darurat akan dikeluarkan."**_

Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaca kecil dari sisa tangan kirinya—Irvin menatap kotak kecil yang menyimpan kristal di dalamnya tersebut. Dengan begini—semuanya... akan berakhir.

—Ia berhasil melindungi seseorang yang ia cintai,

Walaupun hanya dengan hati yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

"_**Proses self-destruction akan dilakukan dalam tiga detik."**_

"—Dia mengeluarkan _Crystal Missile! _Ledakan besar dari kristal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan juga kita—cepat tembak tangan kirinya!"

"_**Tiga.."**_

_._

_Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini,_

_Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini._

_Apa kau berbahagia?_

_._

"_**Dua.."**_

_._

_Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu semenjak dulu_—

_Aku pernah mencintaimu.._

_._

"—_**Satu."**_

_**.**_

_Tidak.._

_Aku.._

_Mencintaimu._

—_Selalu mencintaimu._

_._

—_**BOOM!**_

.

.

.

_Aku akan melindungimu,_

_Dan aku akan terus hidup dengan kuat.._

_Juga berbahagia.._

_Seperti sekuntum bunga Lily yang kau suka._

_._

"—Irvin?!"

Armin berlari keluar dari kereta kuda tanpa membuang waktu—bahkan ia tak mendengarkan Christa yang mengatakan untuk berhati-hati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh di sekeliling mansion mereka—namun tak ada juga tanda-tanda kehadiran Irvin di sekitar sini..

"Irvin, kau dimana?!"

Armin membuka pintu ruang tengah dengan kencang—keheningan menyambut dirinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah piano putih yang biasa ia mainkan, dan juga televisi yang masih menyala..

—Namun tak ada sosok Irvin menyambutnya.

"I-Irvin?!" Armin kembali berlari—memeriksa tiap ruangan di dalam. "Jangan bermain petak umpet di saat seperti ini—aku tak yakin bisa menemukanmu di dalam mansion sebesar ini!"

Armin membuka pintu ruangan penyimpanan teh—tidak ada. Armin melihat di balik sofa—tidak ada. Armin melihat ke depan perapian—tidak ada.

Armin kini berlari ke arah jendela menuju beranda—dibukanya tirai dan juga pintu kaca tersebut—tidak ada.

Namun ada yang menyambutnya di taman belakang; tepat di bawah beranda..

—Ada setangkai bunga Lily yang tumbuh tegap di atas tanah; dikelilingi asap hitam dan juga kobaran api di belakangnya..

"..Bohong..."

—Dan juga sosok Irvin yang untuk terakhir kalinya—menatap ke arahnya dan menghilang di tengah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Dan suara ledakan yang lantang menandakan akhir dari segalanya;

—Kini, Irvin sudah benar-benar lenyap dari sisinya.

.

.

.

_**I will send this message: "I loved you."**_

—_**No... **_

_**"I.. love you".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kau membuatku.._

_Memiliki hati yang tak pernah mereka miliki._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

HAHAHAHALOOOOOOOOOOOOO—HELLO LUCA, I'M YOUR SECRET /lame/ SANTA!

Jadi fanfic ini spesial untuk event "Snkafi Secret Santa", atau "Shingeki no kyojin author fandom indonesia secret santa"—event yang diselenggarakan sacchi di grup author khusus fandom SnK.

Dan saya dapet Wish fanfic EruMin dari _**Luca Delucio!**_

Uguu—ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic slash di fandom SnK selain RiRen ehehehe jadi maaf kalau ga memuaskan...

Cerita di fanfic ini sedikit didasari dari PV **"VOiCE" **nya Hatsune Miku. PV nya bener-bener menyentuh hati—jadi disarankan baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya, ya!

Akhir kata—maaf sekali lagi kalau ga memuaskan... jujur sih saya ga begitu ngeship pairing ini, walau menurut saya mereka emang imut xD makanya saya semedi (?) dulu beberapa hari biar feelnya dapet pas nulis ini fanfic...

Berhasil atau tidaknya, kalian yang menilai~

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lainnya!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
